bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3096
Sesame Street: 3096 Plot: Telly Breaks His Arm & Gets A Cast Air Date: March 15, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992-1993) Sponsors: D, Q, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces today's sponsors to the viewer, while Elmo and Telly play "Star Invaders Triangle Tag". Telly trips and breaks his triangle, which makes him upset. Luis fixes it with glue, but it comes apart when they start to play with it again. Luis makes it clear that Telly has to hold the triangle for five minutes (or until he counts to 300) while the glue dries. Telly does so, and Elmo helps him count. Luis welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street, and the opening theme sequence follows. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Once Elmo and Telly have finished counting to 300, the glue has dried! They resume their game of Star Invaders, and run off. Just then, Lucy asks Luis to watch her tricycle while she goes inside Hooper's Store. Telly doesn't see the bike, so he trips and falls over it. He gets up, and notices that his right arm is in immense pain, and is swelling up ("Like Popeye!" says Elmo). Luis says that's how he felt when he broke his arm, which means it has now happened to Telly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reassures Telly that his broken arm will not fall off, and that the bones inside his arm are broken. And even though Luis can fix toasters, he can't fix Telly's arm, so he calls a taxi so they can take Telly to the hospital. Telly insists on bringing Freddy along, since he hurt his arm too. Once they leave, Elmo runs off to tell everyone what happened to Telly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Biff and Sully are about to start work, when Biff realizes he forgot his portable radio. He tells Sully not to start work until he comes back with it, but every time he's about to leave, he hears Sully doing a different kind of construction work. Sully's noisy building results in a piano, which Sully plays as Biff works. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We Got the Power!" - a hip-hop song about computers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A piece of land with water all around it is an "Island." Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie is confused when he sees Bert playing checkers with his pigeon, Bernice. Ernie thinks it's amazing that a pigeon can play checkers, but Bert thinks it is no big deal, because Bernice has only beaten Bert in two out of ten games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Brushin' Down the Doggies". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the hospital waiting room, Telly waits nervously for the doctor to call him in. He has a tuba lesson coming up, so he hopes he gets called soon. He notices a girl sitting next to him, with a broken arm in a cast which was signed by all her friends. Telly looks around some more, and notices that everyone in the waiting room has "something wrong with them". Luis then explains the meaning of the word "emergency", and Telly is immediately called in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The nurse takes Telly's temperature, and listens to his heart. He insists that she do the same for Freddy. Just then, Dr. Sing enters to examine Telly's arms. He can't tell if the right arm is broken, so he arranges to have an x-ray taken. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the x-ray room, a nervous Telly learns about how x-ray photography works. After he gets an x-ray taken of both his arms, Freddy gets the same treatment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about how much he loves his bones. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story", which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An alien asks a boy for directions to the baseball diamond. Artist: Bill Davis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quarter Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The American Revolution: The Declaration of Independence Thomas Jefferson (Don Music) has trouble getting a replacement quill to finish the Declaration when Mr. Grover misinterprets what he needs, bringing a drill, and a chicken named Phil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls wish they were "Short or Tall". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Sing examines the x-rays, and determines that Telly's arm is broken because the x-rays look different. He reassures Telly that if he keeps his arm perfectly still for six weeks, the bones in his arm will grow back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|For the bones to remain still, Telly's arm is put in a cast. He learns that he won't be able to play the tuba for six weeks, and feels bad about it. He realizes that everything changed in less than an hour. He lists the things he won't be able to do now that his arm is broken, and feels like it's his fault. Luis walks him through what happened earlier, and once Telly finds out it was Lucy who set the bike "in his way", he becomes angry at Lucy. Luis says it's no one's fault, and mentions when he himself broke his arm, he was angry at first, but his anger faded away and he learned to live with it. Telly laments, "I can't hold a crayon or write! You call that living?!" Luis gives him a crayon so he can try writing with his left hand. Telly struggles to write his name, but feels proud of it afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Dancin' Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fans unveil Q and q. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A class makes a quilt of their faces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A shy girl wants to join a group bouncing a ball. Artist: Joanna Priestley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Before Telly leaves, Dr. Sing gives him a few tips on how to take care of the cast, and signs it. After Luis signs it, Telly encounters the girl whom he met in the waiting room before, only this time her cast is off! She signs his cast, but she's only the first in a long line of patients who want to sign Telly's cast... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Elmo sing about the parts that make up "One Fine Face". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Can you find the elephant in the painting? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D for danger, dragon, doctor, dinner, and dessert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Listen to the Bells" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letters in the word BESO kiss each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The long rattlesnake thinks he's better than the short one, until the short one outsmarts him by making him bite his own tail. "Wanna borrow my snakebite kit?" Artists: Bud Luckey and Rudy Zamora |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back on Sesame Street, Telly tells Elmo how it went at the hospital, and displays his signed cast, to which Elmo adds his own large signature. Telly can't play Star Invaders, but he and Elmo can make believe they're in a space ship headed to the Planet Mayonnaise. Luis announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide